1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus, medium, and method which is used to record and reproduce data with respect to a disk. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to optical recording/reproducing apparatuses, media, and methods with improved responsive ability to a slanted optical disk, and a controlling apparatus, medium, and method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a recording/reproducing apparatus records and/or reproduces data with respect of an storage medium, e.g., an optical recording medium such as an optical disk. Accordingly, an optical recording/reproducing apparatus may include an optical pickup device that records and/or reproduces data by irradiating light on a recording surface of the optical disk, in a radial direction of the disk, and receiving light reflected from the recording surface. The optical pickup device can include an actuator that operates an objective lens while maintaining it at a predetermined position and posture with respect to the recording surface of the disk.
FIG. 1 shows an optical pickup actuator set forth in Korean Patent No. 10-2003-0069459. Referring to FIG. 1, the optical pickup actuator includes a holder 11 fixed on a base 10, a blade 13 having an objective lens 12, a plurality of elastic supporters 14a and 14b, and a magnetic operator for moving the blade 13 in a focus direction (A) or a tracking direction (T).
The magnetic operator is provided with magnets 15, with the blade 13 disposed therebetween, internal yokes 16 and external yokes 17 formed in the base 10, and focus coils 18 and track coils 19 winding around the blade 13.
The elastic supporters include first elastic supporters 14a and second elastic supporters 14b disposed on respective internal and external circumferential sides of the optical pickup actuator with respect to the radial direction of the disk (D). The second elastic supporters 14b disposed on the external circumferential side are relatively longer than the first elastic supporters 14a on the internal circumferential side.
The above-described structure performs rolling as the blade 13 performs focusing, as necessary. Since the second elastic supporters 14b on the external circumferential side, which are relatively longer than the first elastic supporters 14a, are deformed more than the first elastic supporters 14a, the rolling occurs more along an external circumferential portion of the disc (D) than along an internal circumferential portion of the disc (D).
For example, if the disk (D) slants upwardly, in the direction of the external circumference of the disc (D), as illustrated in FIG. 2A, the blade 13 can be raised, and the rolling occurs in the positive (+) direction. Therefore, the blade 13 can properly focus on the surface of the disk confronted by the objective lens 12.
In case where the disk (D) is slanted downwardly in the circumferential direction, as illustrated in FIG. 2B, the blade 13 descends, and the rolling occurs in the negative (−) direction.
In the above-described structure, the extent of rolling of the blade 13, that is, the tilt of the blade 13, is based on an elastic difference between the first and second elastic supporters 14a and 14b. Therefore, the tilt of the blade 13 has a regular value generally, even though it varies slightly with the ascending and descending height of the blade 13 in the focusing direction. On the contrary, optical disks in actuality have quite diverse slants or tilts. Therefore, current actuators are not satisfactory for all kinds of optical disks as the elastic supporters 14a and 14b are designed to cope only with disks of average tilt.
In case of an optical disk with a steep tilt, the blade 13 cannot cope with the tilt, using the elastic supporters 14a and 14b in the aforementioned normal manners. Thus, data reading and/or recording characteristics of the optical disk becomes degraded.